transformers_robot_defenders_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
AUTOBOTS * Optimus Prime '— The Leader of the Autobots and the Last of the Primes. Optimus carries the legendary Matrix of Leadership inside him and is the longtime nemesis of Megatron. * Scavenger- scavenger is not really an auto bot but to Prime he is a great leader and Primes oldest teacher * 'Ratchet — Optimus Prime's oldest friend and the Chief Medic of the Autobots. Apparently, he has a history with the mercenary Lockdown. * Jazz '— Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant and a veteran of the Cybertronian War. Jazz seems to enjoy Earth's music and has even implimented it into his weaponry. * 'Bumblebee — The head Scout of the Autobots and perhaps the youngest member of the team. An encounter with Megatron left the Scout near dead and without the ability to speak, forcing him to communicate with beeps. * Spike- Spike is Bumble bee's oldest friend and is the nicest auto bot around * Arcee — The fastest and most courageous Autobot soldier, she is Optimus' go-to 'Bot for important missions. She appears to have the same skills as a Cyber-Ninja. * Hound — A veteran Autobot Commander who has seen his fair-share of battles. He is one of the few Autobots with a nearly unlimited knowledge of weapons. * Ironhide — The Autobots' weapon specialist, Ironhide is a match for any Decepticon who would challenge him on the battlefield. * Elita One — The Leader of a resistance movement on Cybertron aimed to keep Cybertron out of the hands of the Decepticons. * Chromia — 'A resistance fighter on Cybertron fighting to defend the planet from the Decepticons, and apparently in a relationship of sorts with Ironhide. * 'Moonracer — 'A young resistance fighter under Elita One's command on Cybertron and the best sharpshooter in the Galaxy. DINOBOTS * 'Grimlock — The Leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Slag '— The muscle of the Dinobots who transforms into a robotic Triceratops. * 'Sludge '— The demolitions expert of the Dinobots who transforms into a robotic Brontosaurus. * 'Snarl '— Not the brightest Dinobot but a formidable warrior who transforms into a robotic Stegosaurus. * 'Swoop '— The only flyer among the Dinobots and the most well-natured of the group who transforms into a robotic Pterosaur. ** 'Extinction '— The combined form of all the Dinobots and created as a countermeasure against the Decepticon Combiners HUMANS * 'William "Bill" Fowler '— A government agent in Unit: E and former US Army Ranger who serves as a liaison between the Autobots and the United States government. He usually only calls or appears at the Autobot base when the Transformers do something that threatens national security. * 'Spike Witwicky — 'The son of Sparkplug and a close friend to the Autobots, especially Bumblebee. Later dates Carly. * 'Sparkplug Witwicky '— The father of Spike and a close friend to the Autobots. Usually is seen helping Ratchet and Wheeljack with experiments and repairs. * 'Carly Spencer '— An MIT student who later befriends the Autobots, * 'Tessa Barry '— The Human partner of Shockdrop and a former MIT student. * 'Skylar Lewis — A secret agent from a former military outfit who is tasked with keeping an eye on the Autobots for signs of any immediate threat to the Human Race. * Mikaela Banes — The head of G.E.D.A. who originally distrusted the Autobots before learning to trust their good intentions and founding G.E.S.T. to assist them against the Decepticons. DECEPTICONS * Megatron '''— The tyrannical Leader of the Decepticons and the arch nemesis of Optimus Prime. He desires the conquest of the entire Universe and transforms into a Cybertronian Tank. ' * 'Galvatron' — Cybertron's most wanted criminal and a Decepticon Warmonger who assumes Leadership over the Decepticons following Megatron's death. * 'Starscream —''' Megatron's First Lieutenant and the Commander of the Seekers. While appearing loyal to Megatron, he actually desires to overthrow Megatron and seize command for himself. * Thundercracker '— One of the Seekers who served with Starscream but whose only true allegiance is to Megatron. * 'Skywarp '— One of the Seekers who served with Starscream but is loyal only to Megatron, and the only Decepticon with the ability to teleport. ** 'Galvawarp — The most dangerous Decepticon of all time, and one of the smartest. He also is known to be the fastest flyer of all time, outmaneuvering Kickback in a race. * Soundwave — '''The Chief Communications Officer and one of Megatron's most loyal soldiers. Soundwave has remote control of Space Bridge technology, allowing him to open Space Bridges at will. ** '''Laserbeak — One of Soundwave's Mini-Con servants. ** Buzzsaw — One of Soundwave's Mini-Con servants. ** Rumble '— One of Soundwave's Mini-Con servants. ** '''Frenzy '— One of Soundwave's Mini-Con servants. * 'Shockwave — '''The head scientist of the Decepticons who is in charge of anything related to science. Cruel and emotionless, Shockwave is a dangerous opponent to any Autobot he encounters on the field. * 'Blitzwing — 'A Decepticon Triple-Changer and a Decepticon with a hot temper. Blitzwing can attack Autobots on land and from the air, and usually employs both tactics in the field. * 'Sharpshot '— The Leader of the Insecticons, a sub-group of Decepticons who transform into bugs. * 'Lockdown — 'While not technically a Decepticon himself, Lockdown is a mercenary who often does jobs for Megatron. He is known to steal weapons from the 'Bots he defeats and has made an enemy out of the Autobot Medic Ratchet. * 'Sixfire — 'The multi-changing Decepticon with eighteen alternate forms, nineteen if you count his secret, hidden nineteenth form. * 'Kickback '— The fastest of the Insecticons and also one of the most deadly. * 'Bombshell — 'An Insecticon who specializes in technology and heavy weaponry, also with the ability to use technological chips to control the will of others. * 'Fearstorm '— The largest of the Vehicon forces and the only one with an actual name, and serves as a Commander of the foot soldiers. * 'Vehicons '— The foot soldiers of the Decepticon forces, often seen in the battlefield where they are expendable. * Tankor-Tankor is said to be the Co-cammander and was hired by galvatron and sky warp to be there head commander Tankor clams to be stronger then star scream * Infernocus- there is not much about him but he is said to be the hight of a large prime DESTRUCTICONS * 'Death Strike — The Leader of the Destructicons and a subgroup of Transformers aligned with the Decepticons whose loyalty to Megatron is dependant. * Dark Blast — Death Strike's First Lieutenant and right hand 'Bot whose lust for destruction makes him a dangerous enemy for the Autobots. * Laserwave '— The Destructicon Strategist known to formulate battle plans before engaging his enemies. * 'Strykor '— The fastest and most nimble of the Destructicons who can rival Bumblebee in speed and Arcee in agility. * 'Whipflash '— The Destructicon Weapons Specialist and perhaps the bulkiest of all the Destructicons whose strength and power make him a most dangerous enemy. ** 'Destructor — 'The combined form of all the Destructicons and perhaps the most powerful of all the known Combiners. GROUPS * 'Global Earth Defense Association — 'A Human organization headed by Mikaela Banes and dedicated to protecting Earth from all threats, including potential ones like the Transformers. This company was active from 1974 to late 2007 when it was discovered that several high ranking members worked for the Decepticons. * 'Global Extraterrestrial Species Treaty — An Autobot/Human military force established by Mikaela Banes to protect Earth and the Human Race against the Decepticons. * Mechanical Egotistical Corporation — 'Remnants of G.E.D.A. quickly founded themselves under a new name and became obsessed with creating a "new world order" through the application of the cutting-edge technology which includes Cybertronian technology and biology. OTHERS * 'Shockdrop '— A longtime ally to the Autobot Cause who serves as the guardian of Tessa Barry and has a close friendship with Windblade. His greatest rivalry is against the Autobot-turned-Decepticon Sixfire. * 'Windblade '— A Cityspeaker from the Caminus Colony and a former member of the Dimensional Guardians who is very close to Shockdrop. * [[The Agent|'The Agent]] — A former Autobot and one of the last Dimensional Guardians, working with Ouja to "protect" the Dimension. But most of the time they seem to be screwing over both sides of the war. * [[Ouja|'Ouja']] — A former Decepticon and now allied with Agent, he's described as "silly evil". He's pretty twisted. * iTaB — A 'rogue' Scientist that has no specific loyalties, though he has no problems with working for either faction- be it they have the correct payment for his duties. * 'Nemesis Prime '— A Decepticon Weapon designed by Galvawarp intended to be used against the Autobots but was unable to determine friend from foe and was locked up in stasis until he was released by the Global Earth Defense Association.